Memory devices are widely used in computers, cellular phones, and many other electronic items. A conventional memory device, such as a three-dimensional (3D) NAND flash memory device, has many memory cells to store information. The memory cells are often organized into blocks. A memory device has circuitry to provide signals to selection components associated with the blocks. The selection components can select memory cells from a portion of a block among the blocks in order to store information in or read information from the selected memory cells. The memory device also has circuitry to provide such signals to the selection components. In structures of some conventional memory devices, such circuitry may occupy a relatively large area in the memory device. Such a large area may impose area limitation in such conventional memory devices.